Live Concert
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Hinata tersesat di dalam sebuah labirin! Lalu muncul sebuah cahaya a.k.a pintu keluar. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata untuk bertemu kembali dengan si cahaya itu? Fic tentang pelesetan lagu. Nge-OOC banget!


Perkenalkan. Nama saya Hoshirin Sichi. Panggil Hoshirin boleh, Nana boleh, Sichi juga boleh. Ni fic pertama saya. Di fic ini ada 5 lagu yang saya pelesetkan. Maka dari itu, kalo baca yang pas bagian lagu, sekalian dengerin lagu aslinya. Cocokin. Pas apa ngga lirik ngaco yang saya ciptakan ini. Trus, fic ini juga agak aneh. Jadi maklumi aja, ya.... Selamat membaca!! –h0Sh!^R!n~–

**Live Concert**

Story by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: All charas in this fic are belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and all songs in this fic are not mine

"Ngnghh....." Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

"Di mana ini?" Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu gelap.

Hinata berdiri dan meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Tapi tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kokoh dan dingin di kanan kirinya. "Dinding batu...." bisiknya lirih.

Tiba tiba tempat itu menjadi agak terang–walaupun masih gelap–samar ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

Di kanan-kirinya ada tembok batu yang ujungnya tak terlihat. Nyaris tak berujung. Ada yang unik di dinding sebelah kanannya. Di tembok itu terdapat sebuah bercak yang ukurannya agak besar berwarna gelap. Yah bisa dikatakan, itu adalah sebuah lorong berukuran besar. Lebarnya saja kira kira sekitar 2.5 meter.

"Aiih... Di mana ini?? Udah ah, jalan jalan dulu" Ia lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong itu.

Tapi kemudian, ia menemui perempatan dan ambil kanan. Lorong yang ini lebih sempit. Lebarnya sekitar 1.5 meter. Kemudian terus menerus ia menemui pertigaan dan perempatan sampai akhirnya ia keluar di lorong besar. Ia lalu berjalan di lorong besar itu tapi ternyata ia sampai di titik awal alias di tempat yang terdapat sebuah bercak yang ukurannya agak besar berwarna gelap di dindingnya.

"Yaah... Kok balik lagi ke sini sih??? Berarti, ini labirin dong!! Coba liat make Byakugan deh" Hinata lalu ambil posisi "Byakugan!"

Byakugan sudah aktif. Tapi....

"Kok malah gelap? Jangan jangan–Kekkai Ninjutsu! Wah, gawat! Kalo gitu sih, ga bisa make Byakugan!" Ia lalu menghela napas "Terpaksa harus jalan lagi deh"

Hinata kembali berjalan.

**Catatan** **Perjalanan** **Hinata**

Berjalan di lorong besar

Ketemu perempatan ambil kanan

Ketemu pertigaan ambil kiri berdasarkan instingnya

Ketemu pertigaan ambil lurus

Mentok belok kanan

Mentok belok kiri

Mentok belok kiri lagi

Jalan buntu muter balik lagi

Mentok belok kanan, kanan, kiri

Ketemu pertigaan ambil kiri berdasarkan insting

Mentok belok kanan

Mentok lagi belok kiri

Mentok lagi belok kanan

Mentok jalan buntu

Hinata ga percaya lagi dengan instingnya

Muter balik belok kiri, kanan, kiri

Keluar di pertigaan ambil kiri

Jalan lurus terus walaupun ada banyak pertigaan dan perempatan

Hinata akhirnya ambil kiri di perempatan berikut

Jalan lurus terus sampe mentok belok kiri

Ketemu pertigaan lurus terus

Ketemu perempatan belok kanan, kiri, kiri

Jalan buntu

Muter balik belok kanan

Ketemu pertigaan ambil lurus terus

Mentok belok kanan

Ketemu pertigaan ambil lurus terus

Mentok belok kanan

Jalan lurus terus sampe mentok belok kanan

Lurus terus

Keluar di lorong besar jalan ke arah kanannya

Perasaan Hinata udah mulai ga enak

Jalan lurus terus

Ketemu dinding yang ada bercak warna gelap berukuran agak besar

**Fin**

"Yaah...!! Balik ke sini lagi! Chapheek....!!! Ya udah, untuk sementara aku jalan lurus terus di lorong besar ini aja deh"

Hinata kembali melanjukan perjalanan.

1/2 jam kemudian

"Capek...!" Hinata lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya "WHAT???!!! Masa gue balik lagi ke sin seeeh???!!!!" serunya setelah menyadari kalau dinding sebelah kanannya itu ada bercaknya.

Hinata jatuh terduduk "Buset dah! Siapa seh, yang bikin ni labirin?! Gue nyerah deeeh!"

Ia mengatur napasnya. Tapi tiba tiba, ada seseorang memanggil "Hinata...... Hinata...."

"Ng? Siapa tuh?" Ia celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara itu. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah cahaya terang nggak jauh di depannya.

"Cahaya apaan tuh? Kok kayaknya, ada tulisan di atasnya. Pi-n-tu-k-e-lu-ar. Pintu keluar! Ke sana!"

Hinata berlarike arah cahaya a.k.a pintu keluar itu. Tapi cahaya itu malah makin menjauh.

"Gila! Ntu cahaya punya kaki ya?! Di deketin malah kabur. Oh! Mungkin karena pesonaku yang bersinar terang ini terangnya ngalahin dia (cahaya) Makanya dia makin menjauh soalnya dia malu terangnya aku kalahin. Padahal, aku kan bukan lampu, bukan bintang. Hanyalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hohohoho...." (Hinata sejak kapan kePDan gini???)

Cahaya swt. Author juga swt. Di antara para readers juga mungkin ada yang swt. Dan saya pikir, kalian pasti bakal lebih swt ngebaca lanjutan fic ini.

Hinata lalu nyanyi gajhe.

"(lirik asli: **Menjaga hati **by **Yovie and Nuno**)

_Masih tertinggal cahayamu _(Masih tertinggal bayanganmu)

_Yang telah membekas di dinding lorong ini _(Yang telah membekas di relung hatiku)

_Lorong tak berujung seolah pertanda _(Hujan tanpa henti seolah pertanda)

_Aku mengejarmu kau malah berpaling _(Cinta tak di sini lagi kau tlah berpaling)

_(Reff) __ Biarkan aku menjaga pesonaku ini ow... _(Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini ow...)

_Menjaga rasa kemenangan __yang telah kau beri _(Menjaga segenap cina yang telah kau beri)

_Engkau pergi aku kan mengejarmu _(Engkau pergi aku takkan pergi)

_Kau menjauh aku ikut juga _(Kau menjauh aku takkan jauh)

_Sebenarnya diriku ingin memasukimu_(Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu)

_Masih adakah rasa malumu _(masih adakah cahaya rindumu)

_Yang sejak tadi cangggung di hadapanku _(Yang dulu selalu cerminkan hatimu)

_Aku takkan bisa melupakan kekalahanmu _(Aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu)

_Meski kulihat kini kau di seberang sana_

_(Reff) Biarkan aku menjaga pesonaku ini ow... _(Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini ow...)

_Menjaga rasa kemenangan yang telah kau beri _(Menjaga segenap cina yang telah kau beri)

_Engkau pergi aku kan mengejarmu _(Engkau pergi aku takkan pergi)

_Kau menjauh aku ikut juga _(Kau menjauh aku takkan jauh)

_Sebenarnya diriku ingin memasukimu _(Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu)

_Andai akhirnya kau tak juga kembali_

_Aku tetap sendiri menyusuri lorong _(Aku tetap sendiri menjaga hati)

_(Reff) Biarkan aku menjaga pesonaku ini ow... _(Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini ow...)

_Menjaga rasa kemenangan yang telah kau beri _(Menjaga segenap cina yang telah kau beri)

_Engkau pergi aku kan mengejarmu _(Engkau pergi aku takkan pergi)

_Kau menjauh aku ikut juga _(Kau menjauh aku takkan jauh)

_Sebenarnya diriku ingin memasukimu _(Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu)

_Sejujurnya diriku ingin memasukimu..... _(Sejujurnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu)"

Setelah Hinata selesai nyanyi, si pintu keluar a.k.a cahaya malah makin menjauhi Hinata.

"Hei hei hei.... Cahaya, kau mau ke mana? Don't leave me alone!" Tapi si cahaya mengabaikannya. Penyebab si cahaya pergi? Tentu aja karena ga tahan denger nyanyian ancur gajhe yang dinyanyikan Hinata.

Si cahaya makin menjauh dan akhirnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hinata yang merasa kehilangan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"(lirik asli: **Kisah Cintaku **by **Chrisye/Peterpan**)

_Di lorong yang sesunyi ini _(Di malam yang sesunyi ini)

_Aku sendiri Tiada yang menemani_

_Akhirnya kini kusadari_

_Engkau telah pergi Tinggalkan diriku _(Dia telah pergi Tinggalkan diriku)

_Akankah tadi kan terulang_(Akankah semua kan terulang)

_Kisah hidupku yang seperti tadi _(Kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu)

_Hanya dirimu yang kurindu dan kukenang _(Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang)

_Di dalam hatiku Takkan pernah hilang_

_Cahaya dirimu Untuk selamanya _(Bayangan dirimu Untuk selamanya)

_Mengapa terjadi kepada diriku _(Mengapa terjadi kepada dirimu)

_Aku tak percaya kau telah tiada_

_Aku harus pergi Mencari dirimu _(Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan dunia)

_Agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu__...._

Ya baiklah! Sekarang, aku harus pergi mencari pintu keluar itu!" seru Hinata dengan semangat 45. Ia lalu berjalan mencari pintu keluar, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ujung-ujungnya selalu kembali ke titik awal

"Nggak ketemu.... Hiks hiks...

(lirik asli: **Mengenangmu **by **Kerispatih**)

_Takkan pernah habis air mataku_

_Bila kuingat tentang dirimu_

_Tidak hanya kau yang tahu _(Mungkin hanya kau yang tahu)

_Mengapa sampai saat ini kumasih di sini _(Mengapa sampai saat ini kumasih sendiri)

_Adakah di sana kau rindu padaku_

_Meski kita kini ada di tempat berbeda _(Meski kita kini ada di dunia berbeda)

_Bila masih mungkin waktu kuputar_

_Kan kumasuki dirimu... _(Kan kutunggu dirimu)

_Biarlah kusimpan_

_Sampai nanti aku_

_Kan ada di sana_

_Tenanglah dirimu_

_Dalam kedamaian_

_Ingatlah pesonaku _(Ingatlah cintaku)

_Kau tak terlihat lagi_

_Namun kekalahanmu abadi _(Namun cintamu abadi)

Hiks hiks hiks..... Cahaya, where are you....??? Hiks hiks hiks

(lirik asli: **Matahariku **by **Agnes Monica**) (langsung nyanyi Reff nya)

_(Reff) Dengarlah cahayaku _(Dengarlah matahariku)

_Suara tangisanku_

_Ku bersedih_

_Karna engkau pergi meninggalkan aku _(Karna panah cinta menusuk jantungku)

_Ucapkan cahayaku _(Ucapkan matahariku)

_Puisi tentang dirimu _(Puisi tentang diriku)

_Tentangmu _(Tentangku)

_Yang tak mampu mengalahkan aku...._(Yang tak mampu menaklukkan waktu)"

Selesai menyanyikannya, Hinata menunduk lesu.

"Hinata..... Hinata....." suara seseorang kembali memanggilnya. Ia langsung bersiaga "Hinata... Ini aku. Aku ada di sini..."

Hinaa langsung celingukan mencari sumber suara itu dan ia menemukan si cahaya bertengger tidak jauh darinya "Ketemu! Tapi kok kayaknya, aku kenal suara barusan deh"

"Hinata..." panggil cahaya itulagi.

"I'm coming!!!" Hinata langsung melesat menuju cahaya itu.

"(lirik asli: **Terima kasih cinta **by **Afgan**) (langsung ke Reff)

_(Reff) Terima kasih cahaya _(Terima kasih cinta)

_Untuk kali ini _(Untuk segalanya)

_Kau berikan lagi_

_Kesempatan itu_

_Takkan terulang lagi_

_Semua kesalahanku_

_Yang telah menyakitimu_

Hwaaa..... cahaya..... maafin aku ya" kata Hinata melas. Si cahaya belum ngejawab (emang bisa?) Hinata tak menyianyiakan waktu lagi. Sesuai lagu **Mengenangmu versi pelesetan **yang tadi ia nyanyiin, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalem cahaya a.k.a pinu keluar itu. (_Bila masih mungkin waktu kuputar Kan kumasuki dirimu...)_

*******

"Ngnghh....." Hinata membuka matanya.

"Aah!!! Hinata, kau sudah sadar!!" seru Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Naruto sang pacar sedang duduk manis di kursi di sebelahnya. Di dekatnya ada Neji. Ia sendiri sedang tidur di ranjang yang ia duga ada di rumah sakit.

"Kok aku bisa ada di sini sih?" katanya heran.

"Kamu lupa ya? Kan kita lagi latihan bareng. Trus Naruto dateng ngagetin kamu. Lalu, kamu jauh. Kepala kamu membentur tanah. Lalu pingsan. Gitu..." jawab Neji.

"Oh... Gitu ya... Oh ya, udah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar 4-5 jam"

'_Jadi, yang tadi itu mimpi ya....' _batin Hinata.

"Em... Hinata. Waktu kamu pingsan. Kamu......" Neji tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Nyanyi aneh" lanjutnya.

"Ha?"

"Iya. Tak kusangka kau sebegitu narsisnya..." tambah Naruto.

"Emang aku nyanyi apa tadi?"

"Macem macem. Dan semuanya tuh liriknya aneh semua. Emang kamu mimpi apa tadi?"

"Aku mimpi berada di sebuah labirin yang ga jelas asal usulnya dan jalan keluarnya. Tiba tiba, Ada cahaya nyamperin aku. Ada tulisan pintu keluar di atasnya. Ya udah, aku kejar ntu cahaya. Tapi si cahaya kabur terus" cerita Hinata.

"Trus kamu nyanyi lagu aneh bin ga jelas itu?"

"Kok kalian tau? Emang aku ngigo ya?"

"Bukan ngigo lagi. Suaramu itu keras tau!"

Wajah Hinata terasa panas. Sepertinya kalo ada telur mentah diceplok di situ langsung mateng.

"Hei, rahasiakan ini pada yang lain ya" pinta Hinata "Pliis...."

"Iya. Tenang aja. Bakal kita rahasiain kok"

"Hwaaaa!! Thanks!!!" Teriak Hinata dengan suara yang agak serak. Ya iyalah serak! Secara, nyanyi beberapa lagu githu!

Akhirnya suasana pun kembali damai....... (ga nyambung!)

The End

Tok tok tok..... (pintu kamar diketuk)

Hoshirin : "Siapa di luar?"

? : "Buka pintunya.... Ini Yovie and Nuno dll"

Hoshirin : "Haah???!!!! Yang bener??!! Ayo masuk...."

Yovie and Nuno sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar

Hoshirin : "Waaah.... Hai, semua!!!"

Dikta : "Ehm ehm... Lagu kami kok jadi aneh begitu?"

Hoshirin : "Ha?"

Suara seseorang : "Iya... Kok lag saya juga jadi kayak gitu sih?"

Hoshirin : "S-siapa itu???" (menoleh ke belakang) Hwaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Setan!!!!!!!"

Arwah alm. Chrisye gentayangan di kamar hoshirin.

Hoshirin : "M-maaf...... S-saya ga b-bermaksud buruk......"

Ariel : "Tapi lagu kita kok jadi aneh begini?"

Agnes : "Iya. Harusnya kan 'matahariku'. Bukan 'cahayaku'!"

Sammy : "Tau! Lagu Mengenangmu itu ditujukan pada orang yang udah berada di alam sana. Kok jadi 'di tempat berbeda'?"

Hoshirin : "I-iya.... Semuanya... Saya minta maaf....."

Yovie : "Nah, gitu dong! Udah, yuk. Kita pergi aja"

Akhirnya para personil Yovie and Nuno, Peterpan, Mengenangmu, Afgan, Agnes Monica, dan arwah alm. Chrisye pergi meninggalkan Hoshirin sendirian di kamarnya.

Hoshirin : "Akhirnya... Mereka pergi juga. Tuh.... Aneh kan. Gimana? Cocok ga? Oh ya. Review plis....."

-h0Sh!^R!n~-


End file.
